Animal
by ReadingIsSexy15
Summary: Clary and Luke are closer than ever when Luke realizes hes losing control over the wolf. Will he be able to control himself? UPDATE: I just revised this! So read it again, or for the first time, and tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer! No I do not own Mortal Instruments, or Clary would be with Luke right now and Jace would disappear!**

Clary heard creaking like footsteps in the room behind her. She turned around and saw her closet door open a crack.

_ Okay I remember shutting that_, she said to herself as she slowly crept toward the door. She carefully reached out to grab the handle, trying to mentally shove her heart down from her throat.

"Clary?

Clary shrieked and spun around slamming her back on the closet door.

"Luke! You scared the heck out of me!" She said while gasping for breath.

"You know I didn't mean it Clary. Valentine's dead, yet every time you turn around you look as if you're expecting him to be right behind you. "Luke chuckled quietly under his breath as he slowly advanced towards her.

"I don't know why I'm like this Luke; I just have a horrible feeling, like it's not over. I've been having all kinds of nightmares, I still feel like he's after me." Luke grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

"It's over Clary, he's gone. I'm here to protect you. Always."

Clary looked up at him and saw something unreadable in his eyes. Something dark, and yet caring at the same time. She was suddenly very aware of her body pressed against him, of her breasts on his chest and belly on his. Especially of her hips pressed against him. _Stop it!_ _Stop! He's like a father to you! Not to mention he loves your mother!_

She couldn't help starting to breathe long, shuddering breaths.

Luke looked down at her, thinking how beautiful she was, how he wanted to protect her more than anything. He would rip any man who wanted to harm her to shreds. He didn't even realize the wolf in him, howling his anger of a man even daring to come near Clary.

He started to notice her breathing, with his heightened senses he could even hear her heartbeat going crazy. As he looked in her eyes he saw something like lust. He felt the wolf now, howling at him to take her, _It would be easy, _he howled_, she wants us! Let's dominate her. To make her our mate_.

He shoved to wolf down, and tried to control himself. How could he be thinking thoughts like this about Jocelyn's daughter? Very young daughter!

This wasn't the first time either. Once when she took a shower she had left the door open a crack. He noticed as he walked by, and had stopped like he was frozen and stared as she stepped out of the shower, water dripping down her chest on her small but perfectly formed perky breasts, her nipples erect from the cold. The wolf had wanted to take her then, to bend her over the sink and send his hard cock in her tight pussy. Instead he had run in his room and jacked off to the sight of her body, making him cum almost instantly.

Just remembering that now made him start to harden, so he summoned his will power and let go of Clary.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

"Oh shit! Jace!" Clary exclaimed as she ran towards the door. "I'll be back later tonight!" She shouted before sprinting outside.

Luke was all alone in her room, shaking his head at her antics when the shower episode popped back in his head again.

_ She slowly had started to dry off, rubbing the towel around her body. She reached for her lotion and began to slowly, sensually rub it on her legs, arms and then her chest. She had begun rubbing it across the tops of her breasts then slowly lower to her nipples. She ran her fingers around each nipple. She softly moaned and dropped her head back when she pinched her nipples. She sat down on the toilet seat lid and rubbed her stomach with one hand, the other still working her nipple, and went lower, rubbing circles on her swollen clit. Her pussy began dripping on the seat as she went faster. She dropped her other hand from her breast and inserted one finger into her opening, in and out, and then added another finger. She began writhing on the seat, both hands working on her pussy. Her fingers curling inside of her; faster and faster. Her hips bucked towards her hands, she moaned each time she went deeper. Then before his eyes she had cum, her pussy twitching deliciously, her eyes rolling back into her head, her cum all over her milky thighs. It had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

All of that ran through his mind. Before he knew what he was doing he sat on Clary's bed and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his hard, long, cock out and stroking the shaft up and down slowly. He imagined her hand gripped around him slowly moving, teasing. He then gripped as hard as he could stand and pulled his cock ruffly, rubbing his thumb on the head every time he went up. His hips began thrusting into his hand. He wanted her tight pussy on him. He wanted to fuck her like an animal, shoving his cock in her so hard she saw stars.

Clary was walking back home muttering to herself. _Stupid Jace with his stupid training and his stupid weapons._ Jace had gotten some new something or other that killed things and was so obsessed with mastering it he cancelled their date, and didn't bother to tell her until she had walked all the way to the Institute. She walked in her house, it seemed like no one was home.

"Luke?" She called out softly. _Huh, I guess he left._

She walked to her room and pushed open her door and gasped.

Luke, with his back toward her, was on her bed, his magnificent cock in his hands, breathing heavily, and growling her name.

Shocked she covered her mouth. Thoughts of saying something or running out ran through her head, but she was frozen to the spot. Her hand, seemingly of its own accord, crept down into her jeans and stroked her core through her panties. Discovering how wet she was already, she gasped loudly.

Luke heard a gasp and spun his head around and saw Clary standing there, her hand down her pants rubbing herself, staring at him.

He thought he should have been ashamed or at least embarrassed, but he wasn't. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and advanced towards her.

Clary saw him come towards her, his proud cock sticking out of his jeans. She backed into the wall and he put his arms to each side of her, trapping her. His eyes looked wild, he looked like an animal, and she realized he was now acting on his base wolf instincts.

"Clary, I can't control myself, the wolf wants you!"

Clary gazed at him. _Do I want this?_ She deliberated. She made her decision. Reaching up she grabbed his ears and pulled his lips to hers.

When Clary kissed him it was like a dam broke in him. He slammed her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her. He ripped her shirt from her collar straight down. The pieces of her shirt hung open, revealing a lacy black bra. He pulled the rest of her shirt off her and ripped her bra right between the cups, letting her perky breasts spill out.

He began licking down her neck to her chest, down to right in between her breasts, making Clary moan out.

"Stop teasing!" She commanded lust in her voice.

Luke grinned a wild grin and descended on her nipple. He circled it with his tongue and bit down lightly.

Clary groaned and arched her hips into his, trying to get some friction as Luke played with her.

Luke began sucking and nipping her nipple with his hand pinching and pulling the other, and then switched. He was driving Clary wild, he could tell by her moans and her uncontrollable grinding on him.

He reached down and pulled down her jeans. Kneeling on the floor he slowly pulled down her soaking wet panties, while making eye contact with Clary the entire time. He spread her legs further apart and noted how wet she was, then with another grin he winked at her and dove into her core. He licked and sucked her opening with his nose rubbing her clit. His tongue moved in and out of her quickly. He was feasting on her pussy like it was the most delicious thing her had ever tasted.

Clary was going insane. Moaning and thrashing her head from side to side, she gripped his hair with one hand shoving him deeper in her pussy and pinching her nipples with the other. This was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. She squeaked when he suddenly bit her clit and began sucking it, and moaned when he moved a finger inside her.

"Luke, I am so close! I am so fucking close!" She cried.

"Good." Luke replied, and stood up. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"That tight pussy of yours is not Cumming till I'm inside it." He explained.

"Then just fuck me already!" Clary cried. Luke dragged her to the bed and bent her over and led his cock to her opening.

"Are you sure Clarissa?" He whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want my cock in your pussy? Are you sure you want me to fuck you senseless? "

"Yes! Fuck yes!"

Instead of answering her he shoved his cock in her pussy. She groaned and writhed under him. Her pussy tightened around him. He began thrusting into her, holding back a little. The wolf growled at him fighting to claim her, to take her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk. He struggled for a bit and the realized it was useless. Finally the wolf broke free and took over. Luke began pounding her pussy as hard as possible, filling her up. Her pussy was so tight and hot around him, he couldn't think. Only thrust. He reached around her and played with her clit, her moans making him harder inside her. He pinched and rubbed her clit as hard as his thrusts.

He rolled her over so she was on top and gave her free reign.

Clary went insane when she was on top. Like a wild animal. She thrust herself up and down on his cock, making it go deeper and deeper in her tight, wet pussy. She began furiously playing with her clit and his hand replaced hers, so she pinched and rubbed her nipples, her breasts bouncing with the force of her thrusts. She felt filled to the brim; he was so thick that he hit every sweet spot on every single thrust. She was going to cum and soon.

Luke flipped them around so she was on her back and thrust in her pussy. He knew they were both going to cum soon and he wanted to see her face when she did.

Clary cried out as she reached her climax, her pussy milking Luke's cock, her earth shattering orgasm leaving her breathless.

That was what Luke needed, as he came he growled out her name and immediately Clary came again under him.

Luke collapsed over her, as they both tried to catch their breath.

He pulled out of her looked at her face searching her eyes. She gazed back at him and saw the seriousness, and love. She jumped up and stretched, bending over backwards. "Whew! I need a shower." She walked out, and he stared in amazement after her until she peeked back in the room and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" and with a wink she disappeared.

Luke sat there a second and then with another wild grin he jumped up and ran after her.

The end.

**Alright, New and Improved! Fixed Mistakes, tried to make Dialogue less chessey. Tell me what ya think!**


End file.
